


Limitation

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Asexual Character, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Minor Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8288968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Tamaki and Kyouya discuss public displays of affection and the boundaries of their relationship.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Ouran High School Host Club' nor am I profiting off this.

"I never understood the enjoyment from public displays of affection. Does love really necessitate such a literal cry to the public?" 

Tamaki shrugs, pulling his knees to his chest as the teddy bear pen clicks over and over. A pile of crumpled papers miscalculations clutter the floor, mixing with ruined pens and ink spots. 

"I apologize for the mess. I assure you a team from my family will be shortly to clean this up, and offer condolence gifts to your staff for my manners." 

"What are the limits then? I understand Haruhi enjoys hugging, but only hugging." 

"I need a fresh clipboard."


End file.
